a love story
by goodbye my love
Summary: tony finds anna after she has been missing for two years but she thinks it is back in 1982


Tony Dimera arrives back in Salem after faking his death two years ago. Thefirst place he checks out is the Salem Inn to see if his wife is still there. Tony finds out from the clerk that the Contessa has not been back to the suite in over a year. the clerk also tells Tony that no one has seen her in over eight months. Tony tells him thank you and leaves the hotel. As Tony walks around the town he winds up down on the pier and is wondering what happend to his Contessa. Tony notices some crates on the far end of the pier and notice something move behind one of the crates. Tony moves towards the crate and see that it is dark haired woman but she looks very familier and that her clothes are in shreds.

Tony:its ok I am not here to hurt you so you can come out of there", but the woman hides back further behind the crate. Tony walks closer to her and thinks it is someone he knows but knows that this woman would never die her hair dark brown. Tony looked a second time and knew it was her. "Anna, its me Tony please come out from behind there so i can see you. you are very safe and no one here is to hurt you," but she still stayed where she was."Contessa please come out of there.

Anna heard the name Contessa and knew there was only one person that called her that but he was diead so this is just a trick. She tayed where she was and shook her head no.

Tony : you are one very stubborn woman Contessa but it is me and you are not hearing things. i am alive and well and have been looking for you so pleasecome out of there. i can also tell by the look on your face that is what youwere thinking.

Anna: no it cant be true for you are dead . i have to get out of here for that you will take me back to the yaht once again and keep me there.

Tony: that is not going to happen. you are not going back to where you were before I found you so please come out and you are not going crazy either. Please come out Contessa and let me get you someplace else and you are avery safe now." Anna slowly comes out from behind and Tony sees how bad her clothes are so he takeshi coat off and wraps it around her. Tony also takes his cell phone out and anna starts to pull away. Tony shakes his head no and she stays where she is. "Steve, hi long time no hear from but this is Tony and yes i am alive, but i need your help at the moment and no one must know about it either.

Steve: ok so what can i do for you then?

Tony: i need you to meet me down at the pier and to take me someplace safe for i have someone here that needs to go more in hiding than I do at the moment. i also need you to call your wife and have her meet us where you are going to take us too.

Steve:how soon do you need this done?

Tony: right away. justcome to the pier and meet us at the far end at the top and we will come up the stairs to meet you.

Steve: ok. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll call Kayla and have her meet us at the special place we hae.

Tony: that is fine and thanks. Bye: Tony looks at Anna and has an idea what happened to herand also has a feeling as who did it to her.,"i swear to you dear Contessa that whoever did this to you will pay for it and very badly.

Anna: just please dont take me back to the yaht again or make me do anything with someone new.

Tony: that will never happen again and i will see to it that it doesnt happen for you are very safe with me and no one will hurt you ever again." tony see s Steve's car lights up at the top of the pier and helps Anna to walk up the stairs to the car.

chapter two

Steve pulls up to the pier and sees Tny and a woman waiting for him. He still cant believe that Tony is alive and wonders who the woman is. As Steve walks down he sees that the woman is Anna and also how bad of shape she is in.

Tony: ok Anna the person I told you is here to help us and he is waiting for us

Anna:i dont want to go anywhere. i just feel safe right where i am right now.

Tony; you are safe for i will not let anyone hurt you but where we are going to be going you will bea lot safer.

Anna: if you say so but these people can find me just about anywhere.

Tony: i know that you are worried Contessa but no one knows of this place that we are going to except for the people that own it." Tony motioned Steve to come closer.

Steve: hey Tony, man is it good to see you alive once again. Anna it is good to see you too," Anna goes behind Tony more as he moves closer.

Tony :i am so sorry Steve but we really need to get out of here. I'll explain to you everything when we are on our way to the place youare taking as to what is going on

Steve:no problem man. Lets go then."Tony takes Anna'a hand and they start to walk to the car but Anna doesnt want to move. Tony just nods his head and she she starts to follow him. As they getto the car Anna tries to back up but Tony says" hey Contessa itis ok we aregoing someplace safe and no one will hurtyou ever again.

Anna: i am so sorry but plaease dont hurt me for not following what you want me to do right now.

Tony: oh that will never happen my dear Contessa. Please just get in the car for me" Anna nods her head and gets in the back seat and Tony follows her in as Steve gets in the driver's side nd then take off


End file.
